Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to security for radio frequency identification (RFID) and, more particularly, to protecting cards having embedded RFID radio frequency for which the protection can be conveniently deactivated yet allows the card to remain visible even while protected.
Related Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) chips, which can be remotely activated to wirelessly transmit information from the chip, are widely used in many types of authentication devices, including, for example, credit cards, passports, and identity badges, in which a tiny RFID chip may be embedded. Information contained in an RFID chip is, however, often insecure for a number of reasons. For example, the information may not be encrypted due to encryption being expensive for manufacturers; attackers may be able to remotely identify, read, and copy the information stored on an RFID chip using an RFID skimmer that electronically reads and copies the information; and the equipment necessary to skim an RFID authentication device may be obtainable at relatively low cost.
Currently, owners of RFID badges, RFID-embedded credit cards such as payWave™ or PayPass™ credit cards, and other authentication devices using RFID or near field communication (NFC), for example, may sometimes use pouch-like enclosures impregnated with metals to guard against surreptitious duplication or sabotage of their credentials. Such enclosures may take the form of homemade wallets consisting of tinfoil and duct tape, for example, or more sturdy products made with nylon and steel. While these enclosures can be quite effective, they are often cumbersome and require the user to fully remove and then replace the credential device. This type of protection is also unsuitable for credentials—such as identification badges—that must be worn and displayed visibly even when not being used for electronic authentication.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, in which the showings therein are for purposes of illustrating the embodiments and not for purposes of limiting them.